Lithium
by Janeway142
Summary: When Hermione Granger is captured by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters she is shown the other side of the war. Hidden away in the Lestrange manor she finds herself facing fears she never knew she had. Bellatrix/Hermione Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Hermione Granger is captured by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters she is shown the other side of the war, hidden away in the Lestrange manor she finds herself facing fears she never knew she had.

**Pairing:** Hermione/Bellatrix

**Disclaimer:** I am merely borrowing from the amazing J.K. Rowling, I don't own anything other than what my wicked little mind comes up with. ;)

**Timeline:** So this story begins the day that Hermione erases herself from her parents mind, but instead of leaving right away she spent the night in the now empty house one last time before heading off with Harry and Ron (which leads her into this predicament.) So basically everything after that is what I'm going to be molding and playing with. :)

**Authors note:** Don't like femslash? Don't read! Please review if you'd like, and I am looking for a beta reader so if you're interested shoot me a note! So please stick around with me and enjoy!

* * *

_"When written in Chinese, the word "crisis" is composed of two characters. _

_One represents danger and the other represents opportunity."_

_John F. Kennedy_

Hermione Granger awoke with a start. Looking around her dark bedroom she didn't know what roused her from her slumber, but she was on immediately on edge. She sat up slowly, grabbing her wand from beneath her pillow as she did so and quietly made her way from beneath the false security the warm blankets created.

Moving silently towards the door she found herself remembering when she was a little girl, running into her parent's bedroom on dark moonless nights. Hermione's imagination would be running with the scary stories her playmates had told her on the playground the day before. Her father's strong arms and mother's comforting words would quickly make the fear go away and as she would snuggle down in between the two of them she would feel safe and protected. But on this night there was no running across the dark hallway into loving arms. No, her parents were now living down in Australia, completely unaware that they even had a daughter. A lump caught in her throat as she recalled the last moments she shared with her parents just hours earlier, unsure if she would ever see them again. As her slightly trembling hand reached out for the doorknob she pushed away the thoughts of her parents and opened the door.

Silence.

Peering out into the hallway she saw nothing, and decided to make her way downstairs. Walking barefoot she crept down the hallway, keeping her back to the wall with her wand extended. She quickly glanced into the silent bedroom that belonged to her parents and moved on when she didn't see anything, or anyone, in the now bare room.

She came to a stop at the top of the stairs looking down into the dim corridor that now seemed dark and foreboding. '_Come on Hermione, you can do this,' _she thought to herself_, 'it's probably nothing anyway...you can do this!'_ She told herself over and over in her mind, attempting to make herself believe it. She stepped softly onto the top step and began her decent, skipping the 5th and 2nd stair as she knew that they creaked.

Hermione stood still on the bottom step and listened, trying to hear anything that gave away the presence of someone in her house. The blood seemed to be rushing through her ears, creating a buzzing sound. She shook her head, trying to ease it. As her foot landed onto the plush carpet of the living room she debated which way to go. Towards the front door or towards the kitchen. Her feet seemed to make her decision, moving her noiselessly towards the open archway that led to the kitchen.

Moonlight filtered in, dimly illuminating the room in its pale glow. Hermione stopped in the open doorway, glanced at the clock, reading 1:27 AM. She scanned the room with her eyes and noticed that the walk-in pantry door was open slightly, and Hermione could clearly remember shutting it last night after grabbing out a pack of noodles for dinner.

Breathing shallowly she made her way towards the door, her shadow moved against the wall to her left it's disproportioned arm making its way to the pantry before she actually did. She stopped just before the cracked door, swallowing hard once, she reached forward and opened the door quickly.

Hermione barged into the small room prepared to disarm whomever, but saw no one. She heaved a sigh of relief and rested her head against one of the shelves stocked with food. It had all been over nothing. Hermione smiled slightly and made her way out of the pantry, securely closing the door and making sure she heard it latch.

Running a hand over her face she sighed and made her way out of the kitchen and trudged through the living room. She glanced around, looking at the many picture frames that lined the walls. Empty backgrounds, school yards, and group pictures all stared back at her. A strand of hair blew softly onto her face and she brushed it away almost absentmindedly.

And then she remembered that there should be no breeze coming through the closed up house. Hermione spun around, wand extended. Creeping quietly towards the front of her house Hermione could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage and she gripped her wand tighter.

Stepping into the mudroom that separated the main portion of the house and the front door, Hermione glanced around the small room before going onto the front porch.

Sounds of the night surrounded the young woman, small insects calling out in the night were woven between the hushed whisperings of the cool autumn breeze that danced amongst the trees that lined the street. The bright moon shone down into the quiet muggle neighborhood, but the houses and trees caused many dark shadows which now seemed ominous to Hermione.

"You should really be more careful when walking around at night," a male voice spoke softly, "you never know what sort of people are out this late."

Hermione spun around quickly. A tall, arrogant, figure stepped out from the shadow of the doorway she had just moments ago been standing in. Lucius Malfoy's cold silver eyes found her own hazel.

"Get off of my property." She said through clenched teeth. _'Why didn't I just leave today? Why did I feel the need to stay another night here? Stupid stupid stupid!'_ she berated herself mentally, raising her wand up threateningly.

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful to your elders and obvious superiors mudblood." He replied coolly, looking at her as if he saw something filthy.

"What do you want?" She spat, purposefully being rude.

"Oh it's not what I want," he smirked "more as what _He_ wants...which is you actually. STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!"  
The spell ricocheted off into the side of the house, blasting pieces of wood into their direction.

Hermione threw herself into the bushes bordering the edge of the porch, getting scraped by branches which tore at her soft cotton clothing.

"Incendio!" she cast the spell towards the area she saw the older wizard had thrown himself. She heard him gasp in pain and then a quickly muttered aquamenti.

She hurried to untangle herself from the bushes, which only lead to more of her clothing to be ripped slightly.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione spun away from the red spell watching it crash into the ground next to her. "Expulso!" She sent the spell over her shoulder and ran out into the street not waiting to see if it worked or not. She saw lights turning on around the neighborhood and her mind briefly wondered how long it would take for the ministry to wipe all of their memories.

She ran across the street, behind the Higgens house into the alleyway. She spun around quickly, expecting to see Lucius behind her, but he wasn't and she didn't hear him running after her either. Perhaps her spell had caught him after all.

Breathing heavily Hermione leaned up against the fence trying to catch her breath. Her mind raced, there was a Death Eater in her little muggle neighborhood, how had they found where she lived?

A large gash suddenly appeared across her shoulder, for a moment Hermione was to stunned to understand what had happened, and then the pain hit her. Blood gushed out, drenching the old t-shirt and spilled onto the pajama bottoms. She clutched at the wound that went from her left shoulder to the middle of her chest.

She was losing blood quickly and as her knees buckled beneath her and she crumpled to the cold ground, her vision swam before her eyes. Pain racked her body and just before she fell unconscious Hermione saw two black eyes staring at her from the shadows.

TBC.  
Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so so much everyone for the very kind and extremely encouraging review! You are the best! They really helped me just finish pushing out the chapter (I couldn't quite decide where I wanted to go with it...but I'm sure you'll see why.) So I still dont own any of these characters and I am definatly not making any money from this.

Please be kind enough to send me a review, good or bad (no worries I'm a big strong girl I can take it.) It really does make my day to get a review!

* * *

Is solace anywhere more comforting

than in the arms of a sister?

~Alice Walker

Ruby red lips curved into a smirk as the dark haired witch stepped out from amongst the shadows. Holding her talon like wand nimbly between her long painted nails Bellatrix Lestrange stared at the unconscious, and still bleeding, young woman at her feet. The capture of the brunette was more than just a victory point for her Lord's overall plan, but for also for herself. Lucius had failed to get the girl, yet another mission that was almost put to ruin by her stupid brother-in-law.

'_But I will be rewarded for this...the Dark Lord has only put up with him because of his past work, but this will be the last straw.'_ She chuckled darkly to herself. Bellatrix had never liked her brother-in-law, to arrogant and full of himself simply because he was a Malfoy, although his family was indeed a long line of purebloods the Blacks were much better. '_Narcissa always deserved better than that arrogant prick...'_

Bellatrix was brought out of herself musings by the sounds of confused and scared muggles coming out into the streets. Had she not had such an important pawn at her feet slowly bleeding to death she would've gone out and enjoyed killing the entire neighborhood for fun.

Swooping down Bellatrix took hold of the young girls wrist, her creamy skin was cool to the touch she noticed worriedly, it would not do well for herself if the mudblood was dead when she brought her back. Casting a quick replenishing spell she saw the colour come back in her victims cheeks.

Her ears began picking up soft popping noises, glancing quickly over her shoulder Bellatrix grasped Hermione's wrist again. There was a soft pop several feet in front of her. Onyx eyes spun around to make contact with those of her half-blood niece, Nymphadora.

Bellatrix smirked as she saw the other witches eyes open wide in surprise at the unconscious young woman at her Aunt's feet.

"Hermione!" Tonks raised her wand but before she could cast anything Bellatrix was gone, taking Hermione Granger with her... "Fuck! Kingsley! Mad Eye!" Tonks called out in despair, tugging at her short pink locks.

Malfoy Manor loomed above the two witches, the bright moonlight did nothing to lighten the sinister mood that the large home seemed to be set with. The soft sounds of a water fountain could be heard, had it not been the home of such notoriously evil people it might have been a perfectly romantic spot for even the hardest of hearts.

The front door flew open as Bellatrix levitated the mudblood up. A blonde witch stood in the open doorway. Clad in dark green robes, long blonde hair pulled back elegantly, Narcissa Malfoy was the poster girl for a Slytherin pureblood wife. Quickly taking in the scene before her Narcissa waited for Bellatrix to make it to where she was standing.

"Well?" She began at once, "what happened Bella? Where is Lucius? Wha-"

"Lucius failed...AGAIN! Had it not been for me the mudblood here would be safe and sound with the Order." Bellatrix watched her younger sisters face pale as the implications of her words sunk in. "The Dark Lord will not be happy Cissy, Lucius has failed him to many times."

"Bella, please, you are the closest to Him, please try to help us!"

"I will not put my neck on the line for Lucius, anyway I'm not sure if he'll be needing our help anymore."

"What do you mean? Bellatrix...where is my husband?" Narcissa grabbed onto her sisters dress in despair.

"I mean _Narcissa,_" ripping her sisters hands off of her dress, "that the Order arrived, for all I know Lucius could be on his way to comfy Azkaban as we speak."

"No." Narcissa whispered softly, her eyes widened and her body began trembling. "No, you're lying. No, not Lucius. Not Lucius!" She screeched, falling to her knees.

A soft moan made the two women snap their heads towards the still levitated girl. The brunette was beginning to awaken.

"Now look at what you've done." Bellatrix snapped irritably at his sister. With a flick of her wand Hermione was rendered completely unconscious again. Her gaze fell on her now sobbing sister and her icy demeanor softened. Kneeling besides her distraught sister Bellatrix briefly remembered doing something like this often while growing up for her sisters. Snaking an arm around her sister's shaking shoulders she pulled her into a hug.

Narcissa latched onto her sister tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Cissy, I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. Or Draco," she added quickly. "But you have to understand that there is nothing I can do for Lucius." Her sister seemed to howl into shoulder at the mention of his name. Bellatrix softly rubbed her sisters back, just as she used to do when they were younger, it always had a calming effect on her, and as the sobbing began to decrease, she realized that it still did.

"W-what will the D-dark Lord do w-when you tell him?" Narcissa stuttered as she sobbed slightly.

"I'm not quite sure Cissa," she pulled away slightly so she could look into her baby sisters eyes, "but I promise you that I will not allow anything to happen to you." Using her sleeve Bellatrix wiped Narcissa's tear streaked face.

"You've always did act more like a mother to us..." Narcissa said softly, casting her eyes down.

Although the two women would not ever say it out loud, or even to each other, they could never deny that on some level that they did not miss their other sister. You cannot grow up with someone, loving them unconditionally and suddenly hate every single memory you share with them. Despite the disgust for their sisters choice, and her family, husband and daughter both, they couldn't quite ever forget that the women they never saw any more was the same brunette girl with whom they caused so much mischief with as children.

Bellatrix didn't respond to the comment but leaned in and gently kissed her sisters cheek before hugging her again. They sat like that for a moment before Bellatrix let go and stood up.

Although the rest of the Wizarding world knew Bellatrix Lestrange as a cold blooded killer, thinking her void of all emotions other than hate, Narcissa knew that the woman standing before her could indeed feel all emotions, and she loved her.

Helping Narcissa up she squeezed her hand gently, signally that the sisterly moment was now over. They both smiled gently before Bellatrix turned back to the unconscious witch that lay on suspended in the air.

"Narcissa, go upstairs now," directing the levitated girl towards the drawing room she glanced over her shoulder to her sister, "I have business to attend to. I will find you later." She dropped the mudblood girl onto the table and with a flick of her wand the large doors shut behind the pair.

Narcissa stared at the closed door for a moment before walking up the stairs and disappearing slipping into the shadows of the hallway which lead deep into the house.

Watching the girl on the table, Bellatrix flicked her wand carelessly and the fire across the room came blazing to life. Wasn't it just moments ago she was only seeking her own gain and now here she was ready to barter for Narcissa and her waste of a son?

"What am I thinking?" She began pacing back and forth through the large drawing room. "It's a bloody war, it's everyone for themselves. They left me to rot in Azkaban for 15 years!" She said out loud to herself.

_'But she's your baby sister...'_

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth Bellatrix furrowed her brow as she came to a stop in front of the book case. Turning around quickly she strode towards the table and it's sleeping occupants. Sneering down at the brunette she extended her left arm and with one long finger pressed down on the large tattoo that stood out against her pale milky skin.

* * *

TBC...

Bellatrix may seem out of character in this chapter, but I personally believe that she has shown great love and care for her sister. Now the question is what will she do when Voldemort comes into play? And what of our dear Hermione?

Please review! They really do make me want to continue writing it!


End file.
